Forum:Localizations
So I was reading the terminonator article and I think that we need to decide on whether or not we should use the remake names or the original names. I say the remake names because it works fine with other wikias and I assume most people that go on here played the remakes originally. --BigCubby 16:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I've been supporting this from the start, really. Even if the names are god-awful, they need to be used because they are the most up-to-date official localizations there are. Previous names will still be indicated in parentheses at the start of the article, and a few users in the last few weeks have already been acting on this and Kahrahn, the user who was decidedly against using the new names, hasn't made any edits or issued any complaints since the end of that argument that occurred. Still, activity has been increasing lately and it would be good to get more input on this. I stand by my belief in authenticity over personal preference. --PantheonSasuke 05:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::One, it's Kahran. Only one h. Two, I am still firmly against using the new names, and always will be. I think that the old names should be kept, out of respect for the original translations and to accomodate the old fans. Besides, there should be at least one place on the web where the traditional names are still standard. --Kahran042 22:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Even if such actions are done out of respect, I believe that present facts still hold firm over what was in the past and communicating these facts to the readers, regardless of individual opinions regarding the quality of such changes, has greater priority over the feelings of those who dislike what is new. It is important to display the facts as they are without corrupting them with personal preferences. As for there being at least one place where the original names are the standard, I am sure there are plenty of them if one assumes that the fan-base portion that adheres to such a standard has established communities beyond voicing complaints. The Dragon Quest Wiki doesn't have to be another one of these sites. --PantheonSasuke 01:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kahran, you are just becoming annoying at this point. However, if you must find a DQ website that prefers the NES style, then I suggest you go here: http://www.woodus.com/forums/ . If you aren't willing to take my word for it, join anyway and create a topic asking how many of the users like the original style more. I hope it works out for you and you can make some new friends this way, but until then you're just a nuisance whose edits will be changed the moment they've been detected. If you are having a hard time understanding the reasoning behind our decision to use the newer style then I am sorry for that, but understand that our goal here is to provide up to date information about Dragon Quest and hopefully spark new interest in the series, not cater to a static user base.(Tentacles 23:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC)) :::::That's only one, to the entire rest of the DQ fan community being traitors in favor of the obviously-inferior new suckilizations. And they still acknowledge them at Woodus, so it doesn't count. --Kahran042 01:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree with this as well. You can't please everybody. However, things could get interesting if SquareEnix eventually releases the Dragon Warrior games to Virtual Console. I assume that this also means removing abbreviations where appropriate? --Pagoda 19:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :You'd have to elaborate on what you mean by abbreviations. My head's kinda fuzzy at the mo'. --PantheonSasuke 21:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) In the GBC remakes, some things have been abbreviated or replace by a symbol in order to save text space. For example, the Thunder Sword is just 'Thunder' followed by a sword symbol, or the EvlStatue which has a article, Evil Statue (Dragon Quest II). --Pagoda 01:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, yeah, I would overlook abbreviations in those case. I usually give indication of the in-game text, followed by a note saying it was due to display constraints. --PantheonSasuke 16:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok, another question. In DQIV the Return spell is named Zoom. So, I think we should call it Zoom in DQI-III even though it was called Return in the remakes. Agree? Either way there will be some difference, but Zoom is the name used in the most recent remake. --Pagoda 19:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree with this but I also think there should be redirects on Return to redirect it to zoom. I might work on this now.--BigCubby 12:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I've found a couple more localization items which are up for debate. There are 2 items in Dragon Quest III which I'm not sure what to do with. The first is the 'Locket of Love' which is renamed 'LuvMemory' in the remakes. I think the remake name sucks, but what should it be named? 'LuvMemory' is dumb, but 'Love Memory' might be misleading. The other is the 'Sailors Thighbone' item. It is renamed as simply 'Bone' in the remakes, which is also incredibly stupid. It would seem to me that using the original NES names would be more descriptive in this case. Of course, redirects will exist for any/all alternate names. --Pagoda 21:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Judging by some of the recent localization maneuvers, it would probably be best to assume at this point that the original translations for the first three games on the NES should be held over those of the later remakes. This would exempt items present in these games that have been shown in recent installments, such as the monster Bunicorn which was called Horned Rabbit at the time and the Yggdrasil Leaf which had been known as Leaf of the World Tree. Some researching might be helpful on these matters. --PantheonSasuke 01:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think that sounds pretty good. I'm sure this issue will continue to be discussed, but at present I'm mainly focused on creating an article for each of the different translations. After we get some real content for each, we can continue to discuss which should redirect to which. --Pagoda 15:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC)